Orks
This page serves as a source of information about orks as it is applicable to World 42 role-playing characters. Everyone is invited to add to this information. A Brief History When Bandos visited the planet of Yu'biusk, he divided the races and bred specific traits out of them. Orks were the product of Bandos' selective breeding program. The orks were brought to Gielinor during the God Wars along with the other Bandosian races. It is known that during the time in which Bandos was on Yu'biusk before moving his followers to Gielinor, he would often manipulate the ork tribes as well as the tribes of other races into having wars. After the God Wars came to an end, Bandos focused on Yu'biusk and promoted endless wars. Eventually, all life on Yu'biusk was destroyed. Sometime in the Fifth Age, tectonic activities unfroze the Temple of Lost Ancients, allowing its inhabitants to fight. These inhabitants included the elite soldiers of Bandos' army, orks. The Fairy Godfather attempted to conquer Zanaris with an army he obtained from Orks Rift. His attempts were thwarted by the Adventurer. During the Bandosian-Armadylean skirmish, several orks aided their god. After Bandos' death, the orks went back into hiding. Accepted Lore This section addresses details about the Ork that are widely accepted throughout the world 42 role-playing community. * Orks are naturally strong, and well built. * The appearance of an ork's skin color ranges from teal to various shades of green. * Orks have tusks protruding from their lower jaws. * Orks are usually a little shorter than most humans. *They were the backbone of Bandos' army during the God Wars. *Orks have coordinated in the past with fairies and fairy ring travel. *Orks seem to reside in another realm, other than the now destroyed Yu'biusk, as evident by the rift between said realm and Zanaris opened by the Fairy Godfather. * Orks can learn any of the three main combat styles. * It is possible for an ork to learn and speak fluent Common Tongue. Debated Lore This section addresses details about Orks in RuneScape that are still subject to speculation and discussion. This can be either because of conflicting information in-game or because use of the detail in role-play creates an unfair scenario (usually involving overpowering or another common role-play problem). * The exact number of orks on Gielinor's surface is unknown. However, it is likely their numbers are dwindling. * According to the Book of Bandos given by the Bandosian emissary, the Verotark orks constructed a great statue. It is unknown if the current generation of orks still possess their ancestors' knowledge of crafting elaborate monuments. Common Mistakes This section addresses traits that unexperienced role-players often bestow their Ork characters but that aren't actually seen in Orkbeings on RuneScape. * There are not currently enough role-players using orks for the race to have any mistakes common to their use in-character. Other Info * There are no ork non-player-characters on Gielinor with the exception of Bork and the God Wars Dungeon, it is likely they are all in hiding. One might incorporate the Scale Theory to explain the lack of orks. Category:Races Category:Lore Category:Guides Category:Ork Category:Bandosian